


[Fanart] Why weep, woodcutter?

by doublesloth



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Fanart, quotes that make me feel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesloth/pseuds/doublesloth
Summary: "Why weep, woodcutter? I see no hurt.""Oh, Lady, my hurt is overwhelming because it is someone else's pain that makes me cry."





	[Fanart] Why weep, woodcutter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manderelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manderelee/gifts).



[~~~~~~~~~~]

**Author's Note:**

> An exploration of hurt and empathy in Eugenides and Irene's dynamic in _The Queen of Attolia_! The frame quote is from one of the stories in _The Thief_ , but I've always thought that it matches up so well with Irene's personal growth, since feeling someone else's pain is her first step away from the mask she has adopted ("I have been living with your grief and your rage and your pain ever since ... I don't think I had felt anything for a long time before that"). The quote bears out for Eugenides, too, and I had no trouble finding corresponding angsty quotes for EITHER of them to use in this collage/comic/whatever it is.
> 
> I apologize for some inconsistencies in my drawings and for Irene's left arm in the prison hallway...


End file.
